Plan de San Valentín
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Katara ayuda a sus amigos aunque estos no quieran ser ayudados, pero sus planes para ayudar son extraños y extremos ¿Podrá juntar a esos dos antes del final del día? Jetko (Jet x Zuko)


**Plan de San Valentín**.

.

**Resumen: **Katara ayuda a sus amigos aunque estos no quieran ser ayudados, pero sus planes para ayudar son extraños y extremos ¿Podrá juntar a esos dos antes del final del día? Jetko (Jet x Zuko)

**Los personajes de ATLA no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: **AU actual, secundario.

.

Zuko volvió a sonrojarse una vez más cuando leyó la nueva nota que alguien había dejado entre sus libros. No decía mucho, era sencilla y corta e incluso podría ser cursi y tonta ¿Por qué _Cuando sonríes me iluminas el día, _que era? Zuko se estaba planteando si en realidad no debería tirar la nota y reírse de lo tonto que era eso.

El lío es que estaban cerca de San Valentín y su primo Lu Ten no dejaba de molestarlo con su nuevo _admirador secreto_. No es que Zuko nunca había tenido uno, pero en su antiguo colegio cuando alguien te interesaba te plantabas delante de él o ella y le decías lo que sentías.

Diablos, tal vez esa era una de las causas por la cual se había cambiado de colegio, porque había tenido que pasar bochornos en gran cantidad sobre todo cerca de esa fecha. Primero una jovencita menor que el por un año gritando en medio de la clase de ed. Física un _¡Me gustas!_, luego otra mayor que él por un año en clase de música –Zuko siempre se preguntaba de donde salían esas chicas que ni a su año pertenecían- y por ultimo tres chicas más, una en otra clase, la otra en un pasillo y la ultima en la salida –no es que fuera cobarde, pero había rechazado suficiente en un día y prácticamente había salido volando hacia la camioneta- y al entrar a esta nueva escuela había pensado que todo terminaría.

Pero al parecer no, por lo menos era alguien anónimo y solo había mandado algunas notas, como diez en total en realidad, no debería incomodarlo demasiado.

-¿Y ya descubriste quién es?- dijo su primo sentándose al lado de él, hacía más de dos meses que estaban en el colegio y ambos prácticamente era inseparables.

-No- dijo simplemente el de la cicatriz. Realmente el más pequeño había creído que con la cicatriz todo eso se acabaría, pero los tres años que estaba con esta le habían enseñado que no, muchos decían que le quedaba sexy y realmente no sabía si creerles o no.

-Es un chico, estoy casi seguro de eso. Las chicas dibujan corazones y escriben con letras coloridas y brillantes, además no sería raro varios de los chicos de aquí son… gay- susurro lo último. Zuko rodo los ojos sabiendo que su primo tenía razón, incluso en la cafetería podían verse varias parejas de esa categoría que no se dejaban intimidar por las miradas duras de algunos adultos. Entre ellos estaban dos chicos de su grado, Deán y Castiel –El hermano menor del primero debería estar por ahí con su novio Gabe- además de dos del grado de Lu Ten, los cuales se llamaban Harry y Draco –Eran iguales a los de los libros, además que tenían esos nombres, a veces algunos niños los confundían o creían que eran magos, siempre se burlaban de ellos por eso- y por alguna esquina estaban William Sherlock y John, y muy cerca de ellos el hermano mayor del primero Mycroft con su novio Greg*. Si también había parejas de dos chicas, pero estas se camuflaban demasiado bien entre sus amigas.

-Lo sé- susurro como que si fuera secreto, a ellos les costaba un poco decirlo en voz alta porque en su antigua escuela se avergonzaban de serlo -¿Y tu novia?- cambio de tema el joven mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-¿Elena?- dijo encogiéndose de hombro –Hoy estaba enferma, cuando salgamos voy ir a verla a su casa- dijo normalmente. Lu Ten siempre había sido un caballero. Pero en seguida noto que su primito no le estaba prestando atención mirando de reojo a _ese_ chico, el pelinegro rodo los ojos, Zuko no había podido fijarse en una persona más difícil.

_Jet_, un chico bastante popular, un año mayor que Zuko, siempre andaba con su banda "los libertadores" –Lu Ten solía burlarse del nombre haciendo enojar a su primito- y, por desgracia, era un hetero intachable, sus conquistas lo decían todo.

-Es un imposible- le recordó, el menor solo asintió y sonrió apenado.

-Lo sé- dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Cuál fue la última nota?- pregunto, realmente hacía rato que su primo había dejado de leerle lo que le decía su admirador secreto.

-¿Además del _Cuando sonríes me iluminas el día?_\- Zuko se quedó pensativo –También está él _Te veo todos los días, estas lejano como las estrellas y yo simplemente me pregunto ¿Por qué?_

-Es el más largo que escribió- dijo pensativo Lu Ten mientras seguía comiendo –Es decir que los conoces, tal vez haya algo oculto en cada una de las cosas que escribe. Me iluminas el día, quiere decir que te ve a la entrada, estas lejano, podría ser que no te puede ver en todos los momentos, así que no es nadie de tu grado- empezó a enumerar.

-Lu Ten, hay miles de personas en el instituto que _no_ van a mi grado- le recordó, haciendo reír a su primo.

-¡Oh! ¡Tienes razón!- dijo divertido haciendo rodar los ojos a Zuko.

Cuando salieron Zuko miro de reojo al moreno que estaba hablando con esa chica morena otra vez, suspiro apenado y salió tratando de no mostrar su mueca de decepción.

.

-Jet, eso del admirador es muy cliché- lo reto Katara, Jet y su equipo estaban en las gradas que había en el gimnasio cuando había aparecido la morena una vez más en el día –Déjame ayudarte- dijo sentándose al lado de él e ignorando al resto.

Jet la miro levantando una ceja y una sonrisa burlona antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Tú llamas "plan" a acercarme y decirle de pronto lo que siento Katara, por favor- dijo rodando los ojos y haciendo que el resto lanzara una risita. La chica rodo los ojos.

-No, _realmente_ tengo un plan- dijo parándose y poniéndose las manos en la cintura

-No lo quiero- la chica resoplo frustrada y empezó a irse.

-Ok- simplemente contesto, pero uno ayudaba a los amigos aunque estos no quisieran ser ayudados y la joven morena tenía una perversa idea maquinándose en su mente.

Necesitaría la ayuda de su novio y de sus amigos, si Jet quería jugar a eso de las notitas y el admirador secreto, ella lo obligaría a jugar otro juego, su plan no podía fallar y faltando solo dos días para San Valentín, todo era perfecto.

Obviamente ni Zuko ni Jet tenían idea de que al otro día prácticamente iban a caer en la trampa de Katara y el _excelente_ plan que tenía preparado.

Al otro día en la entrada, cuando Zuko estaba ordenando los libros en su casillero no tenía idea que desde una esquina todo el grupo avatar lo miraba.

-Solo hay que esperar un momento más, Jet casi llega- susurro Katara antes de sonreír enigmáticamente, sus ojos brillaron de pronto al ver a la persona que quería. Se fue acercando a Zuko de forma de tímida, haciéndose la nerviosa.

-Mmm… ¿Zuko?- murmuro mientras tocaba su hombro, el joven se dio vuelta mirándola curioso sin saber cómo dirigirse a ella ya que no recordaba su nombre. Ella se hiso la nerviosa mientras movía su pie en círculos y bajaba la mirada –Bueno… yo… me preguntaba si…

Jet que estaba cerca la miro sorprendió ¿¡Que rayos estaba diciendo Katara?! ¡Maldita traidora! E iba ir a reclamarle cuando Smell le recordó la presencia del otro chico que miraba confundido a Katara.

-¿Si te gustaría salir conmigo a cenar?- soltó rápidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas y sin querer verlo a la cara, Jet iba ir a zarandearla por eso cuando Zuko respondió nerviosamente.

-Creí que eras la novia de Aang- dijo algo incómodo viendo a la joven que estaba en frente de él, ella parecía avergonzada y muy nerviosa.

-Bueno cortamos ¿Y?- dijo levantando su mirada. Jet abrió los ojos sin creerlo y frunció el ceño antes de darse vuelta e irse muy ofendido de ahí, pero antes de salir escucho la respuesta del otro.

-Realmente lo siento, pero no… eres una buena chica, estoy seguro que Aang volverá contigo- dijo Zuko antes de salir veloz de esa embarazosa situación.

Cuando Katara se quedó sola resoplo frustrada pero luego sonrió, esta solo era la mitad de su malévolo plan y esperaba que Jet lograra reaccionar bien por una vez en su vida.

A la hora del receso, Zuko y Lu Ten se encontraban sentados en una mesa apartada, el primero siendo observado minuciosamente por dos grupos. Jet y el grupo avatar para ser exactos.

Katara al notar que Jet no le prestaba atención sonrió y codeo a Toph, la jovencita suspiro pero asintió levantándose y yendo hacia la mesa de los primos Fire.

-Hola- dijo rudamente mientras se sentaba al lado de Zuko sin preguntar, el cual la miro sorprendido sin saber que esperar de ella. Lu Ten levanto una ceja y acogiéndose de hombros tan solo espero que la chica dijera lo que vino a decir –Solo vine a preguntarte si aceptas cenar conmigo ¿Esta bien?- dijo simplemente mientras tomaba el vaso con jugo. Zuko trago en seco y miro a su primo como pidiendo ayuda, ninguno de los dos noto que el líder de los "libertadores" se iba del lugar de muy mal humor.

-Ni siquiera sabemos quién eres- trato de salvar la situación Lu Ten, la jovencita solo se encogió de hombro y luego se fue a sentar de nuevo con sus amigos.

-Ok, eso fue raro- dijo sinceramente Zuko, obviamente no sabía que no sería lo más raro que le pasaría en ese día.

Cuando estaba en su casillero, luego de la cuarta clase una chica castaña corrió hacia el abrazándolo con cariño y fuerza como que si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-¡Oh, Zuko! ¡Qué bueno que te encontré!- decía Suki separándose de él pero aun entre sus brazos, Fire la miraba con interrogación y ella solo sonrió bellamente apoyándose en él y Zuko solo la sostuvo para que no se caiga -¡Tú eres el sol de cada uno de mis días!- dijo volviéndolo a abrazar, pero esta vez el otro salió rápidamente de sus brazos.

-Ni siquiera te conozco ¡Adiós!- dijo rápidamente antes de desaparecer con notable velocidad.

Suki sonrió al notar como Jet había azotado la puerta de su propio casillero al verla abrazar al muchacho y salió caminando hacia el grupo.

-Este si es terco- dijo Katara mientras refunfuñaba enojada –Pero tiene que tener un límite- dijo entrecerrando los ojos de manera malévola.

Zuko suspiro más calmado luego de haber escapado de esa chica, este si era un día de lo más loco y solo esperaba que fuera por lo menos un poco normal. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente al encontrar otra nota en su carpeta, olvidándose un momento de todo su alrededor.

Ya era la salida cuando Zuko estaba de nuevo en su casillero cuando vio acercarse a Soka, el cual traía una flor en sus manos. El joven más pálido levanto una ceja pero en seguida lo ignoro pensando que tal vez se la daría a su novia pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió que le tocaba el hombro.

_No, no ¡No! Que no fuera lo que estaba pensando ¡No puede!_

—Zuko, me pareces un chico bastante genial- oh, oh si era lo que se temía –Y me preguntaba que si algún día de estos podríamos…

— ¡NO!- el grito del libertador descoloco a todos, sorprendiendo y asustando en partes iguales a los otros dos chicos -¡Ni te atrevas a terminar la oración Soka!- amenazo acercándose bastante furioso, el moreno asintió y se fue alejando de manera sutil del lugar. Jet termino de calmarse un poco antes de mirar al otro, realmente Zuko no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo esto -¿Podemos hablar en otro lado?

_¡Y diablos! No, no, no pero si, si ¿O no?_

-Bueno- dijo sacando todo su autocontrol como para no sonrojarse como colegiala de quince años y no tartamudear. Ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo y cuando lo hicieron un grito de fangirl retumbo por todo el pasillo.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAA! ¡Lo logramos!- grito Katara.

—Hay, nos dejaras sordos- se quejó Soka mientras todos hacían muecas y se pasaban el dedo por el oído.

Lamentablemente no pudieron saber el final de la historia hasta el otro día, cuando ambos aparecieron en la escuela al mismo tiempo y prácticamente tomados de la mano. Bueno, era San Valentín después de todo ¿no?

Lu Ten sonrió levemente al ver a su primo.

-Supongo que ya sabes quién es tu admirador secreto ¿No?- dijo divertido, Zuko le sonrió tímidamente mientras sacaba una nueva nota.

-Este San Valentín no será tan malo- dijo simplemente mientras Jet se sentaba con al lado de él y besaba con cariño su mejilla.

**.**

**Fin**

**¡Hay! Ya sé, muy cliché XD admirador secreto y la amiga que ayuda para juntarlos XD pero no pude evitarlo, bueno ¡ya está! (No he visto que lo hagan aquí, así que…)**

***Sherlock, John, Mycroft, Greg, Castiel, Deán, Draco y Harry no son de mi autoría, los primeros cuatro son de Sherlock Holmes, los otros dos siguientes de "Supernatural" (Igual que Sam y Gabe) y los últimos dos son de Harry Potter.**

**** Las cinco mujeres que Zuko recuerda que se le habían declarado eran Mai, Ty Lee, Jin y otras dos mas XD**

**Y fue un poco temprano ¿no? Pero lo tenía escrito desde hace rato, así que… lo subí. Lamento si son algo OC. El próximo lunes espero tener un nuevo one-shot Jetko de San Valentín pero distinto.**

**¡Saludos! ¿comentarios?**


End file.
